Danny Phantom and Darkwing in: When Worlds Collide
by Futuramakid
Summary: Danny Phantom and Darkwing Duck crossover. If that doesn't pique you interest, I don't know what will. DannyxSam
1. Chapter 1

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

Danny looked at his parent's lab. It had been ransacked. He didn't have a single piece of ghost hunting equipment left. He saw a note.

Dear Fenton household,

I've trashed your lab, and now I'll kill you and your friends, one by one, starting with Sam!

Sincerely,

Darkwing Duck

PS: I've attached a photo of me for your convenience.

"I've got to warn her!" Danny thought.

Meanwhile in Saint Canard…

Darkwing looked at the tower. It had been ransacked, all valuables taken. He saw a note.

Dear Darkwing Duck,

I've trashed your home, and now I'll kill you, one by one, starting with Gosalyn!

Sincerely,

Danny Phantom

PS: I've attached a photo of me for your convenience.

"Wow, the criminals are starting to HELP me catch them! Must be my reputation," Darkwing thought.

Elsewhere….

"Things are working perfectly, Vlad!" said Negaduck, "They actually think they are enemies!" He sat on a comfy couch in Vlad's mansion. "Yes, but Danny harbors suspicions," Vlad replied. " You should dress like Darkwing, and murder a family member." "Wow. You are GOOD at this," said Negaduck, "are you sure you're not evil incarnate?


	2. Chapter 2

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

Danny ran down the street as fast as he could. For all he knew, she could already be dead! When he got there, he wasted no time. He went ghost and phased directly to her room. He was there just early enough to see the killer leave through a portal. Sam lay on the floor dead, a knife in her throat. A note was on the handle: Dear Danny Fenton: This is to show you that I'm serious. Darkwing Duck. He kneeled over her and kissed her. "You'll be avenged, Sam. And God help whomever gets in my way." Just after that, her parents walked in. All they saw him, still in ghost form kneeling over her. They called the police, assuming that Danny had murdered their daughter. "Why does it always have to be MY fault?" Danny thought. He flew off to tell Tucker the bad news.

Meanwhile in Saint Canard…

Darkwing stayed up late that night. He was worried for his little girl. He heard a noise from her room. He ran in. He saw a doppelganger Danny run through a portal. He jumped through as it closed. "Odd," he thought, "I've never seen this part of town." Little did he know that he was no longer in Saint Canard at all. He was in front of Danny's house in Amity Park. Danny was on his way back from Tucker's house. "You messed with the wrong ghost boy, foul fowl!" said Danny when he noticed Darkwing. "Big talk from a murderer!" Darkwing replied. Danny threw a punch. "I'm a murderer? You killed my gir- erm, best friend!" he countered. "Did not! You killed my daughter!" Darkwing fired his gas gun at Danny. He fell to the ground and reverted to human form. He stood up. "I think this may be a setup," Danny told Darkwing. "By who?" Darkwing asked. "Probably Skulker or Vlad, one," he replied, "They're the only people who hate me enough to murder my friends." "And someone from my universe was probably in on it too," Darkwing commented. "Truce?" asked Danny. "Truce," responded Darkwing, extending his hand. The two shook hands. "Now, let's disguise you before the National Inquirer sees you," Danny said, leading him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

"So, you're teaming up with a superhero that's a duck to find out who the murderer is?" Tucker said. "Yeah, that's the gist of it," Danny replied. "This sounds like the plot for a Disney cartoon," Tucker said. "I know, but someone killed our loved ones and we want to know who!" Danny responded. Danny told Darkwing what he saw. "Well, the killer was probably Negaduck, my nemesis, disguised as me," Darkwing concluded. "Yeah," said Danny, "but who was the doppelganger of me?" "Could it have been a hologram?" suggested Darkwing. "Maybe if Skulker was in on this it could've been a hologram," Danny said. "Or a holographic disguise," Tucker added. "I guess it's time to visit the Ghost Zone then," Danny concluded. "What's a Ghost Zone?" asked Darkwing. "Where full ghosts come from," Danny explained, "I'm only half ghost, and that's only thanks to a lab accident with the portal to the Ghost Zone." "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get dangerous!" Darkwing replied. "Well, I would, but the lab was trashed by Negaduck, including the portal," Danny responded, "the only other person with one, Vlad Masters, is probably in on this whole scheme. "C'mon! Point me at him! I can take 'im!" said Darkwing. "Well, seeing as Jazz is the only person who can drive who knows my secret, I say we let her in on this and head for Wisconsin," Danny said.


	4. Chapter 4

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

"What the heck is that THING!" screamed Jazz. "Calm down Jazz, he's just a being from another universe that was framed for murder," Danny replied. "I am NOT a thing, madam. I am the terror that FLAPS in the night. I am the cowlick that won't lie down! I AM DARKWING DUCK!" Darkwing said. "Does he always monologue like that?" she asked him. "Pretty much," Danny said, "Now, look, we need to get to Wisconsin." "What's Vlad done this time?" "He's gone too far, that's what! He framed me for murder!" Danny replied, "and not just any murder, noooo, it just HAD to be the murder of Sam." "Danny, I- I'm so sorry," Jazz said, "I'll do anything I can to help." "I was hoping you'd say that," Danny said, "otherwise we'd be hitchhiking!" "How are we gonna hide Darkwing though?" she inquired. "Well," said Danny, "I have a little idea about that."


	5. Chapter 5

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

Danny, Tucker, and Jazz had been driving down the highway for 6 hours. "This isn't funny!" said Darkwing's muffled voice from the back of the car. It becomes apparent that he is stuffed in the trunk. "Well, it's not like we can let anyone see you," said Danny. "Well, you could have emptied it out first!" Darkwing argued. "Look, do you want to help, or should we leave you in there?" Danny angrily responded. Darkwing let out a defeated sigh. "Danny, just because the killer's from his universe doesn't mean you should take you anger out on him," Jazz said. "It's not like you know what it's like to lose a gir- erm, best friend," Danny snapped. "You seriously felt that way?" Tucker asked, raising an eyebrow. Danny felt like pulling his hair out. "Fine, I admit it. I loved her. I always did, but I was too scared to admit it," Danny said, "and now it's too late." It was at this point he broke down into tears. "There, there Danny," comforted Jazz. "I'm sure she knew, we girls can usually tell." "Well, at least YOU didn't lose a DAUGHTER!" came Darkwing's voice. "You're right," Danny replied, "you're worse off than I am. You're stuck in the trunk with nobody you know for comfort." "About that, could you PLEASE let me out! The police would dismiss any calls as drunks, or crazies, and etc.," Darkwing pleaded. "I guess theres no harm in it," Jazz decided, and they pulled over. They let Darkwing into the backseat of the car, in the seat by Tucker. "Look, only 300 miles to Wisconsin!" Tucker said, feigning enthusiasm. "Well, at least you won't have to listen to Darkwing whine anymore," Danny said. "I guess we should call it a night," Jazz said, "let's stop off at the next hotel." They pulled off at a cheap motel and checked in.


	6. Chapter 6

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

Danny bolted upright in bed. He ran to Jazz's bed in the room. "JAZZ!" he said. "Danny, it's 4 am," she said, rolling over in the bed. "I have been visited by ghosts in a dream. One of them was a little duck, probably Darkwing's daughter, and the other was the ghost of Sam." "Look, Danny, I know you're in mourning, but have you thought it could be just another odd dream?" Jazz asked, feeling a bit annoyed. "If it were just a dream, would I have this?" he asked, holding up a bow with suction cup tipped arrows, "The ghost of Darkwing's daughter gave me this in the dream. I woke up with it on top of the sheets." "Weird," said Jazz, "but can't this wait until morning?" "I guess you're right," Danny replied.

Darkwing bolted upright in bed. He ran to the other hotel room. "DANNY!" he yelled. "What?" Danny replied. Darkwing noticed the bow and suction cup arrows. "Where did you get that?" Darkwing asked. "Your daughter gave it to me in a dream," Danny explained. "Where'd YOU get that turfwich?' asked Danny. "Your girlfriend gave it to me in a dream," Darkwing replied. "Obviously they got mixed up," they both said at once. "What's with the arrows?" Danny asked. "Gosalyn used these back when she was my sidekick," Darkwing answered, "What's with the grass sandwich?" "The first time I rescued Sam, it was from the ghost of a lunch lady who was angry that Sam helped change the lunch menu," Danny explained. "They changed your lunch to this?" Darkwing asked. "Yeah, but not for too long," Danny replied. The two sighed. "Well, I guess it's back to bed," Darkwing said. "Yeah," Danny replied, "see you in the morning." They both went back to their beds, and went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

"Danny, wake up!"

Danny sat up in bed. "What time is it?" he asked Jazz. "Time to get back on the road," she said. They piled in the car. Danny told Tucker what happened the night before. "Well, I'm just guessing, but could it be they're in the ghost zone, trying to get help?" asked Tucker. "You know, that could be right. Danny thought about this. The rest of the trip was silent. "Boys, we're here!" Jazz said. Danny was lost in thought. "Sam is dead and it's all MY fault," he thought, " well, I got her into this mess, I'll figure a way out!" "Danny?" Jazz said. He jumped. "We're here," They broke down the door. "This time you've gone too far, Vlad!" Danny said. Vlad stepped out of the shadows, along with Negaduck. "Friend of yours?" Danny asked Darkwing. "You could say that," Darkwing replied. Danny rushed to punch Vlad. "Ah ah ah," said Vlad, stopping Danny with an ecto shield, "I have a little leverage you might want to consider." "Danny! Don't! It's a trap!" "Sam?" said Danny. "Yes. I have her ghost, and the ghost of Darkwing's annoying little girl, hostage. I'll only free them if you submit to our terms," Vlad told them. "And what might those be?" Darkwing inquired. "You and Danny travel through the universes and find me the pieces of the key to the gate of immortality. Bring it to me, and I let them go. Fail, and… well, let's just say that for a ghost, there are fates worse than death," Vlad explained. "Agreed," said Danny, "butif, and ONLY if you promise nobody is hurt while we're gone. Deal?" Danny extended his hand. "Deal," said Vlad shaking Danny's hand. "You'll need this to traverse the universes," Vlad said, handing them a device that looked like a remote, "it can open portals. There are five pieces to the key. We've determined where they are, but not what. Here are their codes." Vlad handed them a piece of paper with series of numbers corresponding with buttons on the device. "Good luck!" he yelled, "you'll need it if you are to survive this encounter," he added under his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

Danny entered the first of the five codes on the paper. A portal opened. They stepped through. "This looks like an alternate universe- a universe that is like ours up to a point where it deviates," Tucker said. "Why do you think that?" asked Darkwing. "That!" he said, pointing to his right. There stood Sam wearing pink, of all things, a muscular version of Tucker, and Danny robbing a store. Danny's jaw dropped. "Sam? In pink? This has to be a mirror universe!" he said. "You mean like that episode of Star Trek?" Tucker asked "Wait a second… If this is a mirror universe, then that Vlad would be the good guy!" said Darkwing. "And if Vlad is good here, he might know where the piece of the key is!" Danny completed. "Prepare to be defeated, ghost kid!" said a couple of familiar voices from behind. They turned around to see Vlad and Jack, working together! "Wow," Danny said, "I guess one point of change can mean a world of difference." Vlad went to distract the Mirror Danny. There was a fistfight. Jack started to sneak behind Mirror Danny. Mirror Danny was too fast for that. He put up an ecto shield. "Wait! Would you kill me if you knew that I was, " he said shifting from ghost mode, "YOUR OWN SON?" "NO!" yelled Mirror Jack. Mirror Danny went back to ghost and managed to get away. Danny walked up behind Mirror Jack. "Sorry, Dad. Guess you just weren't fast enough," he said. "Wait!" said Mirror Jack, "if You're the ghost kid, how did you get there?" "I'm not that Danny," Danny explained, "I'm from an alternate universe, where I use my powers for good, and I'm going to need your help." "My help? With what?" he asked. "I'll need your help with finding a piece of a key. In my universe, things are pretty much opposite of how they are here. Vlad is evil. He killed Sam, and is holding her ghost hostage. He'll set her free if we bring him the 5 pieces of the key that goes to the gate of immortality, one of which is in this universe." "So, what's with the duck?" said Mirror Jack. "Don't ask," Danny replied.


	9. Chapter 9

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

Jazz, Danny, Tucker, Mirror Vlad, and Mirror Jack sat around a table at this universe's FentonWorks. "So, you say I'm evil in your universe?" Mirror Vlad asked. "Yeah. You blamed Dad for that accident, and dedicated your life to killing him," Danny explained. "That's weird," Mirror Vlad said, "I wonder where the one change between these universes is?" "It was probably something a long way back," Tucker responded, "It'd have to be to compound differences large enough to make it this different." "Let's get back to the matter at hand," Danny said, "we need to find the piece of the key that's in this universe." "And the sooner we do, the better. This place gives me the creeps," Jazz added. They heard loud heavy metal music from the upstairs. "Tell me that's not…" Jazz began. "JAZZ! TURN DOWN THAT MUSIC!" Jack yelled. Jazz hid her face. The music stopped, and the Mirror Jazz walked down the stairs. "You rang, man?" she said. The Mirror Jazz wore a belly shirt with a death metal band logo on it, had tattoos, and too many piercings to list. Danny burst out laughing. "THAT'S Jazz?" he said. "Hey, tucker, you have your digital camera with you? I want a picture of this!" "Way ahead of you, Danny!" Tucker said, pushing the take picture button. "Yo, bro!" Mirror Jazz said to Danny. "Actually…" Danny started out, but was interrupted by Mirror Jack, "Don't waste your time, she's the worst student in her class." Jazz looked mortified. She passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

"Jazz?"

Jazz opened her eyes. "Where am I? How long was I out?" she asked Danny. "We're in the mirror universe. Specifically, you're on the living room couch. You passed out at the sight of the mirror you," he explained, "You were out for 4 days. In that time, we got the piece of the key and helped imprison the evil me." "Wow," she said, "Anything else eventful happen?" "No, nothing else," Danny said, helping her up, "Well, now that you're conscious, I guess we can go to the next universe on the list." He entered in the second sequence of numbers and they jumped through the portal.


	11. Chapter 11

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

"Wow," said Danny, "another universe where I'm a thief." "Well," Jazz said, "at least in this one you have just cause. You steal for food to survive, not fun." Danny, Jazz, Darkwing, and Tucker stood on top of a building. "This universe looks a lot like Arabia," Tucker commented. "Come back here!" yelled this universe's Mr. Lancer, head of the Palace guards. This universe's Danny, known as Aladdan, ran, carrying a loaf of bread with a monkey with glasses and a red cap on his shoulder. "Tell me I'm not the monkey," Tucker said, "PLEASE tell me I'm not a monkey." Aladdan stops, nearly slipping off the roof. "All this over a loaf of bread?" he jumps, slides down a clothesline and disguises himself with the fallen clothes. He walks over to a group of women. "Getting in trouble a little early today, Aladdan?" one says. "You're only in trouble if you get caught," he replies. Mr. Lancer grabs him and turns him around, and his disguise falls off. "NOW I'm in trouble!" he says. The monkey climbs on Lancer and pulls his turban over his eyes. "Great going, Tuckbu!" Aladdan said to the monkey. By then, Danny and the others had climbed down from the roof to get a closer look. "It appears that the me here doesn't have ghost powers," Danny said. "Or at least doesn't have them YET," Darkwing added. Aladdan bursts out in song as Lancer and the guards chase and randomly attack.

"Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline

One swing ahead of the sword

I steal only what I can't afford

That's everything!

One jump ahead of the lawmen

That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!"

Crowd: Riffraff! Street rat! Soundrel! Take that!

Aladdan: Just a little snack, guys

Crowd: Rip him open, take it back, guys

Aladdan: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts

You're my only friend, Tuckbu!

Crowd: Who?

Aladdan jumps through a window into a room full of girls.

Girls: Oh it's sad Aladdan's hit the bottom!

He's become a a one-man rise in crime

I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em

Aladdan: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Tell you all about it when I got the time!

One jump ahead of the slowpokes

One skip ahead of my doom

Next time gonna use a nom de plume

One jump ahead of the hitmen

One hit ahead of the flock

I think I'll take a stroll around the block

Crowd: Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

Aladdan: Let's not be too hasty

Lady: Still I think he's rather tasty

Aladdan: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Otherwise we'd get along

Crowd: Wrong!

Aladdan trailed by Lancer and the guards, runs up stair and is in a room with only one door and a window.

Aladdan: One jump ahead of the hoofbeats

(Vandal!)

One hop ahead of the hump

(Street rat!)

One trick ahead of disaster

(Scoundrel!)

They're quick, but I'm much faster

(Take that!)

Here goes, better throw my hand in

Wish me happy landin'

All I gotta do is jump!"

Aladdan jumps out the window, using a carpet he picked up as a parachute and guides himself to safety. Lancer and the guards, however, fall straight down into a pile of "fertilizer."

"Well, I'll give him one thing, he's clever!" Danny said, watching Aladdan from a distance.


	12. Chapter 12

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

Danny, Tucker, Jazz and Darkwing kept following Aladdan at a distance. Aladdan sat against a wall to eat his well earned food. He broke it in half and gave one piece to Tuckbu. Then he noticed a couple small orphans scrounging through trash for food. He looked at Tuckbu. The monkey knew what Aladdan wanted, but he obnoxiously took a bite from the bread. Aladdan walked over to the orphans. He handed them his half. "See, Danny?" Jazz said, "even though this you is a thief, he's noble. Like, a diamond in the rough." Danny let a faint smile cross his face. Tuckbu, seeing what Aladdan had done, felt guilty and gave his to the orphans begrudgingly. Aladdan, Tuckbu, and the orphans walked through the alley to the street. Parading through the street towards the palace, Prince Dash rides a horse. The orphans run out in the street, spooking the horse. It rears up. "Out of the way, filthy brat!" Prince Dash says, pulling back his whip, about to hit the orphans. Aladdan jumps out and grabs the whip, pulling it from Prince Dash's hands. "If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" Aladdan retorted at Dash. "Oh, I'll teach YOU some manners!" Dash says, and as his horse is even with Aladdan kicks him into the mud. "Some things never change," commented Danny. "Would you look at that? It's not every day you see a horse with TWO rear ends!" Aladdan yelled. Dash comes back with "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you." Aladdan begins to rush towards Dash, but the palace gates close in his face. "I'm not worthless, and I don't have fleas," Aladdan said, scratching his head. He starts toward his home, still followed by Danny and the rest. They climbed stairs 5 or 6 steps behind him. Aladdan sang.

"Riff-raff, street rat. I don't buy that.

If only they'd look closer."

They reached the top. Danny and the rest stayed out of sight. Aladdan put Tuckbu in a basket, and tucked a cloth over him.

"Would they see a poor boy?

No siree.

They'd find out there's so much more to me."

"Wow," Danny said, "he's a lot worse off than I am." "Who said that?" Aladdan yelled, "Who's there?" Danny walked out from the shadow and said, "Um, Hi, I'm Danny, I am, well, you, to be frank." "What do you mean you're me?" Aladdan questioned. "There are many worlds, and each has its own version of you," Danny started, "I happen to not be from this world." "Well, get out of my house!" Aladdan yelled at Danny. "You heard the man guys," Danny said, "We should get out of his house." Danny and the rest left. "Way to blow our cover, Danny!" Darkwing said." "Well, where should we go next?" Jazz asked Danny. "I'd check the palace," Danny answered, "I could phase us through the gates." "The palace it is then," Jazz said.


	13. Chapter 13

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

Danny phased them through the gates. "Wow," said Danny, "this is one really nice place." "Listen!" said Darkwing, "Do you hear something?" "Yeah," said Danny, It's off in that direction. It sounds like Sam." They quietly walked in the direction the sound was coming from. Princess Sam sat at a fountain, on the edge. She wore what looked like a purple tube top with loops of fabric for sleeves and MC Hammer pants. She makes swirls in the water with her finger. Danny is clearly staring at her, admiring her good looks. From inside the palace, they heard Dash, "I've never been so insulted!" He stormed past this universe's Jack Fenton, the Sultan. They hear him through the walls, "Oh, Price Dash, leaving so soon?" "Good luck marrying HER off!" he said, continuing to storm out. Jack runs outside, towards Sam. "Sam!" he calls. About halfway, a tiger called Rajah stops him, with a piece of Dash's underwear in his mouth. "Confound it, Rajah! So, this is why Prince Dash stormed out!" Jack said angrily. Rajah walks toward Princess Sam. "Oh, father, Rajah was just playing with him!" "FATHER?" said Danny and Jazz. The rest just stood with mouths gaping open. Sam begins to pet and hug Raja, and says to him in the voice you would use to praise a pet, "Weren't you? You were just playing with that overbearing, musclehead, self-absorbed Prince Dash, weren't you?" "Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says you..." Jack starts. At this point Sam joins in, "must be married to a prince." Sam stops at this point, but Jack continues, "by your next birthday." "Father, I hate being forced into this! I want to marry for LOVE!" Sam yells, "I want to be free to make my own choices." "Same old Sam," Danny comments. Jack walks back in the palace. Danny and the rest phase in and watch from a shadowed corner. Jack starts to fool around with a model of the city Amgrabah. "I don't know where she gets it. Her mother wasn't nearly as picky," he says to himself. A shadow falls over him. He looks up to see his vizier, Vladfar standing behind him. Vladfar has a twisted goatee, white hair, a turban with a feather, and a staff with a ghost on it. On his shoulder sits a parrot. He uses the scepter to control Jack, and takes his diamond from his ring. He leaves. Jack goes back to fool with the model of the city. Danny and the rest are trailing Sam early the next morning. She climbs over the palace wall. Danny phases through with the rest. She grabs an apple off a merchant table and gives it to a poor orphan. Aladdan sits on top of the next merchant's canopy eating a melon. "You'd better be able to pay for that," the Merchant says to Sam. "Look, now you're probably going to save her," Jazz said to Danny. "Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" the merchant says, raising a sword. He grabs her hand and is about to cut it off. "Wait, let me go to the palace, I can get money from the Sultan!" she says, a desperate look on her face. Aladdan notices and goes down from the canopy. "Thank you, sir, I've been looking all over for her!" Aladdan says pulling her away. "What are you doing?" Sam whispers, to which Aladdan replies "Just play along." "You know her?" the merchant asks. "Sadly, yes," Aladdan replies, "she is my sister, and she's a bit crazy." "She said she knows the sultan," the merchant said. "She thinks the monkey is the sultan," Aladdan replies. Sam, playing along, bows to Tuckbu and says, "Oh wise sultan, how may I serve you?" Aladdan swiftly picks up another apple with his foot, and places it in his hand without the merchant noticing. He hands it to the merchant. "Well, no harm done," he says. Come on sis, you have to see the doctor," he says, leading her away. They climb up a ladder onto a roof. Aladdan picks up a pole and vaults to the next roof. "First time in the marketplace?" he asks her. She replies with a question, "Is it that obvious?" "Well you do kinda stand out," he says, and it's clear from his face that he's in love. Danny and the rest are on the ladder on the first roof, peeking over. Danny is close to tears. "I mean, I can tell you don't know what it's like," Aladdan says, picking up a plank and laying it across as a bridge. Sam has already vaulted across with a second pole. Aladdan's jaw drops. "I'm a fast learner," she responds.


	14. Chapter 14

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

Aladdan leads her up the steps to his home. Danny, Jazz, and the rest followed at a distance. They reached the top. "Is this where you live?" Sam asked. "Yeah, just me and Tuckbu, we come and go as we please," Aladdan answered. "It must be wonderful," Sam said. "Well, It isn't much," Aladdan said, pulling a curtain open, "but it's got a great view!" The view the curtain reveals is of the palace. "Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?"

"Oh, it's wonderful."

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets..."

"Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress."

"It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards."

"You're not free to make your own choices."

"Sometimes you feel so—"

"You're just—"

"--trapped."

"—trapped"

Danny, still in the shadows with the rest looking realizes that no matter what the universe, he and Sam are perfect for each other, Aladdan take the apple Tuckbu is about to eat and rolls it down his arm into Sam's hand. "So, where're you from?" he asks her, to which she replies, "It doesn't matter, because I'm not going back." "Why not?" Aladdan asks. "My father's forcing me into marriage," she explains. "That's terrible," Aladdan said. Tuckbu has snuck behind near her arm, and is about to take the apple. "Tuckbu!" Aladdan says to the monkey with a stern voice. Tuckbu runs up to the top of the worn down wall Aladdan and Sam are sitting on, chattering angrily. "What did he say?" Sam asked. "Well—um, he says… that's not fair! And he wishes he could help," Aladdan says. "Tell him that that's sweet," she replied. He leans in to kiss her, but they are interrupted by Lancer and the guards. "They're after me! They're after you?" they said in unison. "Do you trust me?" Aladdan asks Sam. "What?" she responds, her face indicating her not quite grasping the meaning. "Do you trust me?" he says again, extending his hand. "Yes," she replies unsurely, grasping it. "Then JUMP!" he says, and leads her in jumping over the worn down wall they were sitting on.


	15. Chapter 15

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

Aladdan and Sam land in a pile of salt. They try to escape, but their only way to exit is blocked by Lancer and the guards. Again, Tuckbu pulls his turban down, but Lancer is ready. He pulls Tuckbu off his head and throws him against the wall. "It's the dungeon for you, street rat!" Lancer said, with a malicious grin. Sam ran up to him. "Let him go!" she said. Lancer, unable to see her face under the hood, poked fun at her with "Oh, look boys! A street MOUSE!" He throws her down to the floor. "Unhand him! By order of the princess!" she says, standing up and throwing off her hood. The guards holding Aladdan's arms bow, forcing him to as well. "The princess?" he says. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that, princess. My orders are from Vladfar, so you'll have to take it up with him," Lancer replies. "Believe me, I will," she says. Danny, watching in the shadows, comments, "She's got that look about her. She won't stop until that me is free." He and the others follow her to the palace, always hiding, always a few steps behind. She walks to Vladfar's chambers. An argument ensues. Vladfar informs her that the boy has been killed already for allegedly kidnapping the princess. This further widens the chasm of dislike between her and Vladfar. "What? Aladdan, dead already? I wouldn't be so sure," Danny comments, "I'll phase us down to the dungeon, so we can make sure he's not there."


	16. Chapter 16

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

Aladdan was so upset he was talking to himself. "She was the princess!" he said, "I probably sounded like an IDIOT to her." Tuckbu climbs in through the barred window. "Hey, Tuckbu! Over here! Help me out of these!" Aladdan yelled to him. Tuckbu stops, then begins chattering wildly, dropping to the ground. He wraps a cloth around his head, makes his eyes big, and twirls his tail in an imitation of the princess. He is clearly angry at Aladdan. "She was in trouble!" Aladdan said in defense, "and boy, was she worth it." Watching from the shadows, Danny said "He doesn't know the halfa it," Tuckbu pulls a hairpin from his vest and picks the lock, sarcastically chattering "Yeah, yeah." "Don't worry Tuckbu, we'll never se her again. She's the princess, she has to marry a prince! She deserves one," Aladdan said gloomily, "I'm a fool." From a corner comes a voice. "You're only a fool if you give up, boy!" An ugly old man makes his presence known. "Who are you?" Aladdan asks. "A prisoner, like you, but perhaps, together, we can be more!" the old man replies. "I'm listening," says a suspicious Aladdan. "There is a cave, boy. A cave of wonders. Filled with more treasure than you can imagine," he says, holding out a ruby, "enough to impress that princess you speak of, at least." The old man turns. A parrot tries to stick his head out. It became obvious to Danny and the rest watching that this was Vladfar, trying to use Aladdan. "But the law says that only a prince can marry—"

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you boy?"  
Whoever has the gold makes the rules." Vladfar grins, showing a hideously bad mouth.  
"So why would you share all of this wonderful  
treasure with me?"  
"I need a young man with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it."  
"Ah, one problem. It's out there, we're in here?"

Vladfar walks over to a wall. "Things are not always what they seem," he says, using his walking stick to push open a secret passageway. "So, is it a deal?"


	17. Chapter 17

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

"Who disturbs my slumber?"

Danny watched as the tiger head shaped cave that had emerged from the ground spoke. He had, after much arguing, convinced Jazz, Tucker, and Darkwing that this part was too dangerous for the rest of them. Aladdan stood in front of the cave. "It is I, Aladdan," he replied. "Proceed," the cave said ominously, "but touch nothing but the thermos." Aladdan and Tuckbu descend the staircase, into a room of treasure. "Wow," said Aladdan to Tuckbu, "just a handful of this would make me richer than the Sultan." Danny followed, albeit invisibly. Tuckbu made a dash for a pile of gold and jewels. "Tuckbu! NO!" Aladdan yelled sternly at the monkey, who stopped mid-stride, "Now, let's find this magic thermos that old man told us about and get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." They wandered through several chambers. Suddenly, Aladdan tripped. He put his hand out to catch himself on a wall, but he hit a secret button. There was a white flash, and he was unconscious for a few minutes. "So that's how I get my powers here," thought Danny.


	18. Chapter 18

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

Tuckbu jumped on Aladdan's chest, chattering nervously. Aladdan slowly came to. "What happened?" he said to himself. He then noticed Tuckbu's panicking. "What's wrong, Tuckbu?" he asked. Tuckbu pointed down towards Aladdan's feet. He looked down. "By Allah!" he said, noticing his feet had turned into a smoky trail, "why is this happening? Well, I might as well go on to get the thermos." He walked on deeper into the cave. He found a tall rock formation. Sitting on top was the thermos. "Stay here at the bottom, Tuckbu, and don't touch ANYTHING!" He started up the curiously stair-like formation. He reached the top and grabbed the thermos. "This is it? We go all the way down here for—" he says, turning around to see Tuckbu touch a monkey shaped statue holding a large ruby, "Tuckbu! NO!"


	19. Chapter 19

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

"INFIDELS!"

The cave started to collapse around them. Tuckbu tried to put the ruby back, but the statue had melted. Aladdan started to run down the formation of rocks but he tripped. "Oh poopy," he thought. He never felt himself hit the ground, however. He opened his eyes. "I'm flying! This is incredible!" Then he noticed the lava and shrinking amount of floor. He swooped down and picked Tuckbu up. He flew towards the entrance of the cave. Tuckbu panicked and climbed on top of Aladdan's head. "Tuckbu! This is no time to panic!" he said, as he pulled Tuckbu off his head. He noticed the large wall in front of them. "Start panicking!" he corrected, flying upwards. He made it to the entrance, but the stairs crumbled. He held on with both hands. "Give me the thermos, boy!" the old man said. "Give me your hand!" he replied. "First give ME the thermos!" the old man insisted. Aladdan reached into his vest, and pulled out the thermos with one hand, handing it to the old man. The old man turned away, raving like a maniac. Tuckbu, who had climbed off Aladdan onto stable ground, grabbed Aladdan's hand and started to pull him up. The old man pulled Tuckbu away and threw him down into the cave. Danny, feeling a strange responsibility for this, made sure he landed softly enough to survive. "What are you doing?" Aladdan asked the old man. "Giving you your reward," the old man said, and then, undisguising his voice, "your **_eternal _**reward!" He pulled Aladdan's hand loose and let him fall.


	20. Chapter 20

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

"YES! I FINALLY HAVE IT!" said Vladfar, ripping off his old man disguise. He reaches to pull it out of his pocket, but can't find it. "Where is it? No. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Aladdan lies on the cave floor unconscious, his hair back to it's original black. Tuckbu is pulling on him, trying to wake him up. Aladdan slowly sits up. He notices the closed ceiling where the entrance was. "That two faced son of a jackal! He's probably long gone with the thermos," Aladdan said. Tuckbu reaches into his vest and produces the thermos. "You sneaky little thief!" Aladdan said to Tuckbu, taking the thermos, "I wonder why he wanted it? It looks like such a piece of junk." He dusted it off, and it began to shake and glow. Out comes a female figure. Danny, watching in the shadows, recognizes the face instantly. "Jazz?" he thought. "Man, it feels GREAT to be outta there!" she says to Aladdan, fashioning her smoke trail into a microphone, and points it at Aladdan, "so, who are you?" "Uh, umm, I'm Aladdan," he replies, stammering, not sure what to think of this amiable creature. "Hello, Aladdin. Nice to have you on the show. Can I call you 'Al?' Or maybe just 'Dan?' Or how

bout 'Danny?'" she replies. "Who- what are you?" he asks. "I'm Jeannie of the thermos, and I'm here for you're wish fulfillment!" she says, to which he responds with "Wish fulfillment?" "Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes," says, turning into a slot machine, arm pulls down and three Jeannies appear in the windows That's it--three." "So, I get three wishes? For anything I want?" he asks. "Well, there are a few rules," she replies, "Rule 1: I can't kill anyone, rule 2: I can't make anyone fall in love, and rule 3: I can't bring people back from the dead. It ain't pretty, and I don't like doing it! Other than that, you're right." Aladdan takes a sly look at Tuckbu. "Limitations? On WISHES?" he says and turns to Tuckbu, "Some powerful Jeannie! Can't even raise the dead!" he starts to walk, "I guess I'll have to figure these powers out on my own." "Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me? I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes," Jeannie said. She points a finger at him, and he is zapped with magic energy. He suddenly knows how to use his powers. "Now, about these 3 wishes?" he says, but Jeannie cuts him off with "3? You're down by 1, Dan!" "Uh uh uh!" Aladdan replies, "I never actually wished for that one! You did that by yourself!" Jeannie sighs and says, "You got me there, pal. But NO MORE FREEBIES!"


	21. Chapter 21

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

"What would you wish for, Jeannie?"

"Me? Well, nobody's asked me that before. Well…," she began, "aww, forget it." "No, really! Tell me!" Aladdan insists. "I want… freedom," she replied. "You're a prisoner?" he asked. "All part of my gig as a genie," she replied, and started to grow, and deepen her voice, "phenomenal cosmic powers!" she continued, shrinking down, cramped in the thermos and made her pitch higher, "Itty bitty living space." "Jeannie, that's terrible!" Aladdan responded. "But to be free! Not to have to go POOF! 'Whaddya need?' POOF! 'Whaddya need?' POOF! 'Whaddya need?' To be my OWN master! Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" she began, "But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Jeannie, wake up and smell the hummus." "Why not?" Aladdan asked. "Only way I get out is if my master wishes me free. You can guess how often that happens," she explained. "I'll do it!" Aladdan said. "Yeah. Sure you will," Jeannie said sarcastically. "No, really! After my first two wishes, I'll use my third to set you free!" Aladdan said, extending his hand. "Here's hoping kid," she said as she shook his hand, grinning at him, "So, Dan, what is it you want most?" "Wow," Danny thought still spying on them, "This breaks all kinds of bloodlines from our universe." "Well, there's this girl, but she's a princess! I'd need to be a prince to have a chance," he began, "Can you does that?" "Yes siree, I can do that!" she replied, "But is that an official wish? C'mon, say the magic words!" "Jeannie, I wish I was a prince!" he said. Jeannie starts taking measurements and poofs a princely outfit on Aladdan. "Now, what else do you need? Ah!" she said, "You, my friend, need transportation!" She turned Tuckbu into an elephant. "You've got the clothes, you've got the elephant, but we're not done yet!" she said, "I'm gonna make you a star!"


	22. Chapter 22

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

"What would you wish for, Jeannie?"

"Me? Well, nobody's asked me that before. Well…," she began, "aww, forget it." "No, really! Tell me!" Aladdan insists. "I want… freedom," she replied. "You're a prisoner?" he asked. "All part of my gig as a genie," she replied, and started to grow, and deepen her voice, "phenomenal cosmic powers!" she continued, shrinking down, cramped in the thermos and made her pitch higher, "Itty bitty living space." "Jeannie, that's terrible!" Aladdan responded. "But to be free! Not to have to go POOF! 'Whaddya need?' POOF! 'Whaddya need?' POOF! 'Whaddya need?' To be my OWN master! Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" she began, "But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Jeannie, wake up and smell the hummus." "Why not?" Aladdan asked. "Only way I get out is if my master wishes me free. You can guess how often that happens," she explained. "I'll do it!" Aladdan said. "Yeah. Sure you will," Jeannie said sarcastically. "No, really! After my first two wishes, I'll use my third to set you free!" Aladdan said, extending his hand. "Here's hoping kid," she said as she shook his hand, grinning at him, "So, Dan, what is it you want most?" "Wow," Danny thought still spying on them, "This breaks all kinds of bloodlines from our universe." "Well, there's this girl, but she's a princess! I'd need to be a prince to have a chance," he began, "Can you does that?" "Yes siree, I can do that!" she replied, "But is that an official wish? C'mon, say the magic words!" "Jeannie, I wish I was a prince!" he said. Jeannie starts taking measurements and poofs a princely outfit on Aladdan. "Now, what else do you need? Ah!" she said, "You, my friend, need transportation!" She turned Tuckbu into an elephant. "You've got the clothes, you've got the elephant, but we're not done yet!" she said, "I'm gonna make you a star!"


	23. Chapter 23

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

"Why did we let him convince us to take the boring one?" Tucker asked the rest of them. They were spying on the Sultan, Jack. "Because YOU wanted a SAFE place," Darkwing snapped back at him. Jack is stacking a pile of toys into a pyramid, most of them recognizable as ghosts Danny had fought. Vladfar walked in carrying a long scroll, and the pile collapsed. "I have an answer to the problem with your daughter," Vladfar said to Jack. "Really? What is it? Does it involve ghosts?" Jack asked. "Same old Dad," Jazz whispered. "No, sire, it has nothing to do with ghosts," Vladfar began, a look of disgust on his face as he uttered the word ghost, "Right here. 'If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for her.'" "But she hated the suitors!" Jack protested, "how can I force her to marry someone she hates?" "Wait, my liege, there's more!" Vladfar continued, " 'If a suitable husband cannot be found, the princess must marry –' Oh, how… interesting!" "What? Who?" Jack asked. "'—the royal vizier' Why, that would be ME!" Vladfar said, feigning surprise. "Why, I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a princess, I'm quite sure," Jack said, befuddled by this. Vladfar held up his staff, and said forcibly, "The princess WILL marry me!" Jack went into a trance. "The princess will marry—" he began, but loud music from outside broke the trance, "What's that music?"


	24. Chapter 24

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

A/N: Songs will be written just in name and verse form for convenience.

An parade advances through Amgrabah's streets, led by what appears to be Jeannie in human form as a major.

MARCHERS: Make way for Prince Danny!

SWORDSMEN: Say hey! It's Prince Danny!

MAJOR: Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,

Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star,

Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!

Make way, here he comes,

Ring bells, bang the drums.

You're gonna love this guy

Jeannie as the major mingles amongst different crowd members

Prince Danny, fabulous he, Danny Fentababwa!

Genuflect, show some respect

Down on one knee

Lancer and the guards are standing on a mat, and Jeannie pulls the mat from under them, causing them to land on one knee. "Arabian Nights, people!" Lancer remarked, "he's not sultan yet!"

Tuckbu the elephant marches through town, with Aladdan on his back.

Now try your best to stay calm

Brush up your Sunday Salaam

And come and meet his spectacular coterie.

The parrot is dancing to the music until Vladfar glares at him. Jeannie, still the major, "wheelbarrows" six men up onto Tuckbu's trunk. They stand on each other's shoulders as Prince Danny shakes hands

Prince Danny, mighty is he, Danny Fentababwa!

Strong as ten regular men, definitely

He faced the galloping hordes

A hundred bad guys with swords

Who sent those goons to their lords, why Prince Ali!

(The pile collapses on Prince Danny, but a Jeannie shoots a bolt of magic which zaps the pile and he ends up holding them all up in an acrobat wheel formation. Jeannie turns into an old man, then a child

and speaks the last two lines to the crowd.)

CHORUS OF MEN:(Carrying the camels) He's got seventy-five golden camels!

In pops a typical parade commentator.

HARRY: Don't they look lovely, June?

CHORUS OF WOMEN: (On a float) Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three!

(In comes another commentator.)

JUNE: Fabulous, Harry, I love the feathers!

Jeannie: (a giant balloon gorilla proceeds down

the parade)

When it comes to exotic type mammals

Has he got a zoo, I'm telling you

It's a world class menagerie!

Jeannie pops in as a leopard, then a goat, and speaks the last two

lines to the two children from earlier. We cut to a balcony,

where three harem girls are joined by Jeannie in a harem girl outfit.

Jeannie:

GIRLS: (in couterpoint)

Prince Danny, Handsome is he, Danny Fentababwa!

There's no question this Danny's alluring

That physique, how can I speak

Never ordinary, never boring

Weak at the knee

Everything about the man just plain impresses

Well, get on out in that square

He's a wonder, he's a whiz, a wonder

Adjust your veil and prepare

He's about to pull my heart asunder

To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Danny!

And I absolutely love the way he dresses!

Sam has been watching from the balcony of the palace. She

humphs it off, then leaves.

CHORUS: He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!

(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!)

And to view them, he charges no fee!

(He's generous, so generous)

He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies!

(Proud to work for him)

They bow to his whim, love serving him

They're just lousy with loyalty to Danny! Prince Danny!

Prince Danny throws gold coins out to the people, who rush over to

collect them. Tuckbu and the parade march up the steps of the

palace and inside. The Sultan runs back inside to the door

to the throne room, but Vladfar stands in front of the door.

Suddenly, it bursts open, with Tuckbu leading the way, and crushing

Vladfar and his parrot behind the door

Jeannie: Prince Danny!

Amorous he! Danny Fentababwa

Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!

And that,good people, is why

He got dolled up and dropped by

With sixty elephants, llamas galore

With his bears and lions

A brass band and more

With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers

His birds that warble on key

Make way for Prince Danny!

More and more fanfare build up until Prince Danny flies off Tuckbu's back and flies down to the Sultan. Vladfar slams the

door shut,

The Sultan was very impressed. "Splendid, absolutely marvelous!" Aladdan, as Prince Danny takes on a deeper voice, saying "Ahem. Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand.

"Prince Danny Fentababwa! Of course. I'm delighted to meet you," he began, rushing over to shake Prince Danny's hand, "This is my royal vizier, Vladfar. He's delighted too." The real Danny flew over to the shadows where Tucker, Jazz, and Darkwing stood watching. "He sure knows how to make an entrance, huh?" Danny said to the others. "So he's got powers too now?" Darkwing asked. "Yeah, he got that in the cave. He also met Jeannie, this universe's Jazz. She gave him all that stuff," he replied. "Wow," Jazz said, "this universe's me must be rich!" "No," came Danny's reply, "she's a genie, bound to the thermos." Prince Danny, Vladfar, and the Sultan begin to argue on whether Sam would like Prince Danny. Suddenly, Sam walks in. "How dare you!" she said, infuriated, "All of you, standing around, deciding MY future! I am NOT some… some PRIZE to be won!" She stormed out.


	25. Chapter 25

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

"What am I going to do? Sam won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish." Aladdan said. Tuckbu sits in the background trying to peel a banana with his feet, and is clearly having no luck, when it squirts out mashed into his face. "Jeannie, I need help," he said to her. She conjures a blackboard and points to her words on it, saying "Tell her the TRUTH!" "No way!" Aladdan said, "If Sam found out I was really some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me." "Wow, we're more alike than I thought," thought Danny, watching in the shadows. "Well, a woman likes a man who can make her laugh," Jeannie offered, "I mean, I met this one guy he—." "Look, I can't do that, Jeannie!" Aladdan said angrily. "All joking aside, you really should just be yourself," Jeannie said. At this point, Aladdan had already started to fly up to Sam's balcony. Sam is inside, on her bed, with Rajah by her side. "Princess Sam?" he called out. "Who's there?" she called from behind the curtain that served as a door to the balcony. Aladdan replied, "It's me- Prince Danny Fentbabwa."

"I don't want to see you," she replied.

"No, no, please princess. Give me a chance," he pleaded.

"Just leave me alone," she said bitterly, as Rajah advanced on him. He backed away, and tried to get Rajah to back down, brushing the tiger away with his turban. "Good kitty, take off. Down kitty." Sam looks at him, thinking he seems familiar. "Wait, wait. Do I know you?" she asks. Aladdan replaces his turban and quickly responds, "Uh, no, no." "You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace," The marketplace? I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. Why I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met." Sam sighs. "No, I guess not," she said sadly. Jeannie, disguised as a bee appears on his shoulder, and whispers him some advice. "Enough about you, Casanova. Talk about her! She's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes. Anything--pick a feature!" "Sam, you're very…" Jeannie suggests various words in his ear, "Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!" "…punctual!"

"Punctual?" Sam says, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry," replies Jeannie.

"I mean—um… Beautiful! You're beautiful!"

"Nice recovery!" Jeannie whispers.

"Hmm. I'm rich too, you know," Sam begins, advancing toward him, "The daughter of a sultan, A fine prize for any prince to marry." At this point she is right on top of him. "Right! A prince like me." He responds. "Warning! Warning!" Jeannie whispers in his ear. "Right, a prince like you. And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I've met!" Now she pulls his turban over his face, "go jump off a balcony!" She turns and walks away. "Stop her! Stop her! Do you want me to sting her?" Jeannie whispers in his ear. "Oh, buzz off." Aladdan whispers back, swatting at Jeannie. "Fine, Casanova, but remember- BEE yourself!" Jeannie says, returning to the thermos which Aladdan has hidden in his turban. "Yeah, right," Aladdan replies. Sam turns around. "What!"

"Uh, you're right," he begins, "You aren't just some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice. I'll go now." He turns around, jumps over the ledge and falls out of sight. "Wait!" Sam calls. He rises over the ledge. "How are you doing that?" she asks. "Ghost powers," he replies. She grabs his smoke trail, and twirls it playfully. You, uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you? We could get out of the palace, see the world," he asks. "Is it safe?" she asks. "Sure," he responds, "do you trust me?" She raises a brow at this, "What?" He extends his hand and repeats, "Do you trust me?" She grins slyly and takes it. "Yes," she answers.


	26. Chapter 26

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

The two of them zoom into the night sky, failing to notice the intangible Danny, following them, and crying silently.

ALADDAN: I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid.

Tell me princess, now when did you last

Let your heart decide?

Aladdan stopping slightly to pick a

flower. He gives it to Sam.

She smiles.

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways, and under

On a thrilling endless ride

They fly up over the clouds.

A whole new world!

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

Sam looks back and watches Agrabah disappear from sight.

SAM: A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you!

ALADDAN: Now I'm in a whole new world with you!

They each catch a small cloud as they continue the flight. They

circle a pillar of clouds, giving a swirly look to it.

SAM: Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

They join a flock of birds in the sky. One of them looks terrified and squawks. Aladdan does somersaults and flips, at times putting Sam in free-fall, but catching her. They then zoom above the clouds where a starry night awaits them.

SAM: A whole new world!

ALADDAN: Don't you dare close your eyes

SAM: An hundred thousand things to see

ALADDAN: Hold your breath--it gets better!

SAM: I'm like a shooting star,

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be!

They zoom down over a river, apparently the Nile, for beyond the

ship's sails are the Great Pyramids. They wave at a worker

sculpting the complete nose of the Sphinx. He smiles, but

chisels too much and breaks off the front section of the nose.

ALADDAN: A whole new world!

SAM: Every turn a surprise

ALADDAN: With new horizons to pursue

SAM: Every moment, red-letter

They fly alongside wild horses running. Sam pets one of them.

BOTH: I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world

That's where we'll be

They fly through Greece, where Aladdan grabs an apple from a tree and rolls it down his arm to Sam, who is now sure she is dealing with Aladdan, not Prince Danny.

ALADDAN: A thrilling chase

SAM: A wondrous place

BOTH: For you and me!

Aladdan hovers along over a lake, and we see the reflection of the moon in the lake. Fireworks burst and the couple land at a Chinese New Year celebration, sitting on a rooftop. At this point, Danny is still following them, but is sobbing heavily for his lost love.


	27. Chapter 27

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

"It's all so magical," Sam said. "Yeah," Aladdan replied. She looks in his direction and decides to burst his bubble. "It's a shame Tuckbu had to miss this," she said, raising a brow. "Nah. He hates fireworks, Aladdan began, "He doesn't really like flying either. That is...oh no!" Danny, watching, had to let out a chuckle at his own expense.

"You are the boy from the market! Why did you lie to me?"

"Sam, I—"

"Did you think I was stupid?"

"No!"

"That I wouldn't figure it out?"

"I'd hoped you—no, that's not what I meant!"

"Who are you? Tell me the truth!"

"The truth? The truth...the truth is...I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life." His turban's feather droops over, and he tries to blow it back up.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well, you know, um...royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think?"

She pushes the feather up and moves a little closer. "Not that strange."

Aladdan and Sam return to the palace. He slowly lets go as she gets on her feet. He descends just below the balcony's railing. "Good night, my handsome prince," she calls. He rises a bit higher. "Sleep well princess." She is right at the railing. He leans in and kisses her. Danny, still intangible and watching, sighs with mixed feelings. He was sad he couldn't do that, but happy that at least somewhere a Danny and a Sam were together. Aladdan leaned back and let himself float down to the palace lawn like a leaf. "For once in my life, things are looking up."


	28. Chapter 28

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

Suddenly, the palace guards, Lancer, and Vladfar appeared. They quickly knocked Aladdan out and bound him. They drag him out of the city and throw him over a cliff into a lake with an iron ball attached. However, before this happened, Danny had gone to meet with the others. "Still no sign of a piece of the key?" he asked them. "We searched the palace, and we came up with nada," Jazz replied, "other than a few blank stares, thanks to Darkwing here."

Meanwhile…

Aladdan's turban with the thermos in it had fallen several feet away. He struggled to try to move close enough to touch it. The iron ball was stuck behind some sand. He passed out, and the weight of his limp body moved the ball. He hit the sand mound, and the thermos fell from the turban and hit his limp hands. Jeannie comes out with a towel wrapped around her. Never fails, you get in the bath there's a rub at the lamp," she begins than notices the imminent danger to Aladdan. "DAN! Dan ,wake up! I can't cheat here! You have to wish yourself out of this one! C'mon! Say, 'Jeannie, I want you to save my life,'" Aladdan's head goes up, then falls. "I take that as a yes," Jeannie says, then turns into a submarine and takes Aladdan to the surface. "Thanks, Jeannie," Aladdan says after a little coughing. "Well, to tell you the truth, I'm a little fond of you, kid. Not

that I want to pick out curtains or anything."


	29. Chapter 29

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

Sam sat on her bed, combing her hair absentmindedly while humming "A Whole New World." The Sultan opens one of her rooms doors, in a trance. "Jasmine!"

"Oh, father, I just had the most wonderful time! I'm so happy!"

"You should be, Jasmine. I have chosen a husband for you."

"What?"

"You will wed Vladfar," he says as the other door opens, revealing Vladfar. Sam is repulsed at the thought of this, and gasps. "You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife," Vladfar said, with a foul smile.

"I will never marry you!" she said, walking towards the Sultan, "Father, I choose Prince Danny!" "Prince Danny left," Vladfar said.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Vladfar!" Aladdan yelled, entering from the balcony. Sam runs over to him, saying "Prince Danny!" "Tell them the truth. You tried to have me killed, Vladfar!" Aladdan accused. "What?" he says, walking towards the Sultan, "Ridiculous nonsense, your highness. He is obviously lying." He holds his staff close to the Sultan's face. "Obviously lying," the Sultan repeated in monotone. Aladdan catches on, runs over and smashes the staff. "Your highness, Vladfar's been controlling you with this!" Vladfar quickly runs away. "Guards! Get him!" the Sultan says. "Sam, are you all right?" Aladdan asks. "Yes," she replies, and leans in for a kiss, when the Sultan barges between them. "Vladfar, my most trusted counselor, plotting against

me all this time. Just horrible. How will I ever-" he stops in mid sentence and looks at the pair, " Can it be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor? Ha ha! Praise Allah! You brilliant boy, I leave that to my--. You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then my boy, you will be sultan!"

Meanwhile…

"So where should we look?" Tucker asked. Danny suddenly had an idea. "It's so obvious! We get the thermos, and we can just WISH for the rest of the key! Why didn't I think of it before?" Danny said. "Great idea, brother!" Jazz said, "while he's asleep tonight, we go get the thermos."


	30. Chapter 30

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

Danny felt a twinge of guilt. He hated to steal from himself, but this was for Sam. He snuck out of the room Aladdan was in. Once he was with the others at a safe distance, he rubbed the thermos. Jeannie came out. "Nice clothes, Dan. Lose a bet or something?" she asked, assuming Danny was Aladdan. "I'm not Dan, I'm from an alternate universe. I have 3 wishes, right?" Danny said. "Yes," Jeannie replied. "Ok, first, I wish we had the rest of the key," Danny said. It appeared in front of him. "Next, I wish... well, that's all I can think of for now, with consideration for your rules. I guess I should return you now." He flew back over to the room Aladdan was in, returned the thermos to where it previously was, and flew back out. "Now, let's get back to Wisconsin."

Meanwhile, in Amity Park…

She looked at the headline, but didn't believe it. GHOST BOY KILLS GOTH GAL. Danny would never kill Sam, not willingly. "There must be more to this than it seems," she thought. He must've been framed. And the only person she could think of who would frame him was her own "father": Vlad Masters.


	31. Chapter 31

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

The portal emptied into Vlad's lab. "Ah! I see you're back," Vlad said. Danny threw the key at him. "Ok, Vlad, we brought you the key. Now free your prisoners," Danny demanded. "You actually trusted me to free them? You naïve little dolt. Of course, I should expect no more from Jack Fenton's boy," Vlad said, "Oh, I'll release them. Molecule by molecule. Their fate will be most—". He was interrupted by an ectoplasmic blast from behind tearing through his chest. Everyone was confused as to where this came from. "Danny!" a voice called from the shadows. "Danni?" Danny called, confused. "Yes. I was going to visit you, and I saw the headline. I knew Vlad had to be in on this, so I came here. I freed your friends while he was--" "Oh no! She's fading- fast!" said another voice. "Sam?" he called out. "Quick Danny! She used too much power. The only way we can save her is to get her to the gate before it's too late," she explained. "Yeah. That's what happens when you put your entire being into an attack," Danni said weakly. Danny ran over. Sam and Gosalyn were crouched over Danni, who was slowly turning into ectoplasm. "Come on, Danni, stay with us. It's going to be ok, we'll get through this," he encouraged her as they got her onto a conveniently placed rolling table. "While we were his prisoners, he monologued about his plan. The gate is in the Ghost Zone, and we really need to get her there," Sam said.


	32. Chapter 32

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

"Did he say where in the Ghost Zone the gate was?" Danny asked her. "No, other than it was near the Fenton Portal," she answered. "Well then, we better get a move on!" Danny said, "Everyone who's not a ghost, grab on to me. We're going in." He flew straight through the portal. "Which way is the Fenton portal?" he asked. "I think it's probably that way," said Tucker, pointing south. "What makes you say that?" Danny said. "Oh, nothing, other than the fact that I can see the Specter Speeder coming from that direction," he answered. "What are Mom and Dad doing in here?" Danny thought out loud. "Oh, well, it's not as if they're worried because their kids disappeared for days, oh no, it just couldn't be that," Sam responded sarcastically. "Freeze spook!" Jack's voice came from the loudspeaker. "Oh no," Danny said, "he probably thinks I killed Sam, and now he sees me with the rest of you and—" He was interrupted by the weapons extending from the vehicle. "Well, I guess there's nothing I can do but tell them," Danny thought. He phased into the vehicle. His parents grabbed and raised their weapons. "WAIT!" Danny yelled, dropping out of ghost mode. "DANNY?" his parents said in unison. "Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was afraid you'd experiment on me. But, I've got bigger problems on my hands right now. I need you to take me close to the Fenton portal."

"Why?" they asked. "Because the only way to save her," he said, nodding towards Danni, "is around there." Jack nodded and took the wheel. "But who is she?" Maddie asked her son. "She," he began, "is a female clone of me, created by Vlad Masters. She's unstable and is devolving into ectoplasm from use of her powers. The only—" "Wait a minute. Vlad tried to CLONE you?" she said in disbelief. "Yes," Danny responded, "he has powers like mine, and uses them for evil. He wanted a son, so he tried to clone me. Anyway, near the portal is the Gate to Immortality. If we get her through the gate, she should live through this." "Better step on it, Mr. Fenton," Tucker advised, "her bottom half is already gone."


	33. Chapter 33

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

"Hold on, Danni, just hold on. We don't want to lose you now," Danny said, trying to encourage the dying halfa. "Danny," she said, "even if I die, or turn into goop, or whatever you want to call this, you'll always have a piece of me." "What?" Danny asked. "You," she answered, "you, essentially, are me. Even if I die, a part of me will live on." "DANNY!" Jack called from upfront, we're here!" Danny went ghost again and looked around. He didn't know how he missed it before. It was a large stone archway, with nothing behind it. He went back in to get Danni and the key. Everybody followed, worried for her. He put in the key, and a vortex opened in the arch. "Well," he said to Danni, "here goes everything," and pushed her on the table through.


	34. Chapter 34

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

"Well I'll be," said Darkwing as Danni emerged from the portal, completely whole and no longer melting. "Who's next?" she asked. Danny looked over at Sam, who said, "I'll do it." She walked through, but something different happened to her. Her clothes and hair inverted their colors, and her eyes were green. Everyone's mouths gaped. "What's so bad? Why is everyone staring at me?" she asked. "Sam," Danny started, "I think the gate made you a halfa, like me." "What?" she said, and then she looked at her body and realized it was true. "Me next, me next!" yelled Gosalyn, already running towards the portal, "I want ghost powers!" She ran through, and the same thing happened. Danny went to stop her, but he fell through behind her. Nothing happened to him. "Well, now that that's done, I think we should be getting home," said Darkwing, "the criminals are probably running amok without a superhero to stop them." "Sure, Darkwing," Danny said and took out the device and entered the code for Darkwing's universe, "I'll visit sometime!" The rest of them boarded the Specter Speeder and headed through the Fenton Portal to the lab. When they got out, Danny pulled Sam aside and waited for everyone else to go upstairs. "Sam," he began, "I- I've—Well, I—" "Don't say another word," Sam said, "I know what you're going to say, and I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him. The elation of this made Danny actually lift of the ground, embracing her. They landed. "Sam, one thing though- how the heck are we going to convince everyone you didn't die?"


	35. Chapter 35

When Worlds Collide

By

Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Danny Phantom and associated characters, nor Darkwing Duck and associated characters.

Amity Park was at peace, for now. The citizens who knew of Sam's death had been convinced it had been staged so she could elope with Danny, and the two had chickened out a couple days later. "Where are you going to go?" Danny asked Danni. "What do you mean 'Where is she going to go?' We're going to take her in!" Maddie said, cutting off Danni before she started her reply anything. "Really?" Danni said, tears welling up, "I finally get a real family? No longer do I have to drift from place to place? It's like my dreams are coming true!" "And how do we explain this?" Danny said to his mom. "Easy. She's a relative who's parents died, and we're the closest living relatives," she began, "Technically, it's true. Vlad, her creator, died, and she's you, genetically, so that makes your father and I her parents."

One week later…

"There's still one thing I don't get," Danny said to his dad, "why were Sam and Gosalyn turned into halfas?"

"That? It's obvious, Danny! Didn't you say it was the gate of immortality?"

"Yes…"

"And to **become** immortal, you must first be mortal, so the gate gave them their human sides, and made them immortal."

"I don't see how I missed that! It's so obvious now."

Meanwhile, in the mirror universe…

Mirror Danny sat in his cramped thermos. "I'll get out of here someday, and when I do, they'll pay, they'll ALL pay: my father, the other me, and that little duck, too," he thought.

The End… or is it?


End file.
